


Whole

by AshNine



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Confessions, Established Relationship, F/M, Fireworks, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshNine/pseuds/AshNine
Summary: There's nothing quite warmer than the love of another. I feel my heart swell as I gaze into her eyes, lost in depths of magic. She was correct; this is no trick. It's arcane, ancient alchemy binding us together. With her, I'm whole.
Relationships: Saihara Shuichi/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Whole

There's a certain flare a person embodies. Much like bottle rockets, no two are colored exactly the same. Shades of reds and oranges blend together to form an individual, the spark that makes you you. Strike the match, ignite the fuse, and watch them take flight, a flit of color, bursting and crackling above. 

With tender hands, we shield our eyes from the ash, dust coating soft skin and tender flesh. The smell of gunpowder floods nostrils and sticks to light clothing, softly wavering in the summer breeze. The heat seeps through our shoes, the pavement warm from long stretches of sunny days. Strike. Ignite. Take flight. 

There's something special about watching your eyes glimmer, and time and time again, I find myself mesmerized by your smile, caring not to watch the blossoms in the sky. Instead, my entire world is here, fragile and small, nestled into my hands. 

Fingers entwined, we're one. Blue and red, gold and brown. As if a painter's brush stroked across out canvas, coloring us with dulled hues of the rainbow. Oil on wood, tempera on paper, we mix, one forever more. Light finger touches leave prints, painting cool hues maroon. 

There's nothing quite warmer than the love of another. I feel my heart swell as I gaze into her eyes, lost in depths of magic. She was correct; this is no trick. It's arcane, ancient alchemy binding us together. With her, I'm whole. 

_“Hey, Shuichi?”_

_“Yes?”_

_“What's on your mind?”_

I can't exactly tell her how I feel. No words woven together can express the feeling of my breath escaping my chest when she looks in my direction. No prose written will ever convey the softness of her lips against mine, or the intoxicating scent of her hair, sweet like honeysuckle. 

_“Ah...it's nothing.”_

_“Nyeh...you always say that.”_

Even without her hat to hide her face, I watch as she covers herself sheepishly. It's hard not to laugh, her rosy cheeks and fiery hair melting together in the dim light. 

I shake my head, grasping a firework in my hand. Strike. Ignite. Take flight. 

_“I just can't imagine life without you.”_

_“H-Hey! Don't be saying that so suddenly! I wasn't prepared.”_

_“Alright then. I'll wait this time.”_

_“...okay. I'm ready.”_

_“I love you.”_

_“I wasn't ready for that either!”_

Despite her flushed face, she hugs me, burrowing her face into my chest. With gentle arms, I cradle her. 

_“I mean what I say.”_

_She doesn't reply._

_“Himiko?”_

_“Quiet. You'll interrupt my spell.”_

_“Right.”_

Steeling herself, she pulls back and meets my eyes once more. With added height from tiptoes, her lips press against mine, sweet and tender. Cupping her face, I drink in all that she is, sweet and pure. And I am whole.


End file.
